Beautiful Ending
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: After her twin sister and voice is taken from her, Kuri discovers a vampire named Crepsley is responsible. Kuri decides to find the vampire and take back her sister, but to do this she must become a vampire. Her journey into the clan bonds her to Darren Shan, and brings her to a place of leadership she never thought possible.
1. Average Girl

In ancient times, it was said that the goddess Selene drove the moon across the sky. Each night she followed her brother Helios, the sun, to catch his fiery rays and reflect the light back to earth. One night on her journey, she looked down and saw Endymion sleeping in the hills. She fell in love with the beautiful shepherd. Night after night she looked down on his gentle beauty and loved him more, until finally one evening she left the moon between the sun and the earth and went down to the grassy fields to lie beside him.

For three nights she stayed with him, and the moon, unable to catch the sun's rays, remained dark. People feared the dark moon. They said it brought death and freed evil forces to roam the black night. Zeus, King of the Gods, was angered by the darkness and punished Selene by giving Endymion eternal sleep.

Selene returned to the moon and drove it across the night sky, but her love was too strong. She hid Endymion in a cave; and now, three nights each lunar month, she leaves the moon to visit her sleeping lover and cover him with silver kisses. In his sleep, Endymion dreams he holds the moon. He has given Selene many daughters to guard the night. They are powerful and beautiful like their mother, and mortal like their father.


	2. Marked

Kuri Hikawa headed out onto the soccer field. She was just planning on watching; she liked to watch the sport being played, and Darren was playing today. He was a really good soccer player.

Truth was, she was in a really bad mood.

Her twin sister, Reiko, was heading off to finishing school tomorrow.

Kuri didn't have any friends, and actually didn't even speak out loud. Her sister had always spoken for her. The two thought they were perfectly normal until they first attended school in kindergarten.

That was when the incident happened.

Kuri had been taking care of the class pet, a gerbil, when some little girls and began to pick on her and bully her, trying to get her to speak. They knew she was soft on animals, so one of them had threatened Gerbie the gerbil.

Thinking back, Kuri knew the gerbil had been in no danger from a five-year-old girl, but she hadn't known that then.

So she had gotten angry. All she could remember was glaring at the girl and then she crumpled.

They'd had to move. The girl had gone into a coma, and she recovered after two weeks, but Kuri had been devastated. She was sure she had killed that girl.

So even though she had the ability to talk at her age, she didn't. No talking. No friends. Nothing.

But then Reiko had been chosen by the strange recruiter, Mr Crepsley. He had chosen her to go into a special honors program, and they couldn't say no.

Kuri sighed silently. Looks like another win for their team, but—oh man, she couldn't believe it! The older kids were picking on Darren.

Maybe she was stupid, or maybe she needed someone now that Reiko was leaving. But Kuri couldn't let this stand.

Kuri ran up and stood between Darren and the bullies, a fierce look on her face.

"Leave him alone." Kuri said.

"She can talk!" The older kids yelled.

"Whoa you made the mute talk Darren!" Steve said. "She's pretty tough too."

"She has a name. It's Kuri. I know you guys. Darren, Steve, Tommy, Alan. Best soccer players in the class." Kuri said.

"You live in the big temple right?" Darren said. "I heard it's haunted."

"Sure is." Kuri said. "I'm a priestess in training. Ghosts don't scare me. Some of them are helpful actually."

"So is it true you killed a kid?" Steve asked.

"Steve!" Darren said.

"I didn't kill anyone." Kuri said.

"So why did you wait till now to start talking? And why us and not some girl or something?" Steve said.

"All the girls here are annoying. I started talking today because my sister isn't here to talk for me anymore." Kuri said. "She went away. Now. Who wants to come visit Hikawa Shrine?"


	3. Hikawa Shrine

"So this is the creepy Hikawa Shrine. So where are the ghosts?" Steve asked.

"If you're good I'll summon a demon to follow you home." Kuri snapped.

"I knew there was something I liked about you." Steve responded offhandedly.

Kuri headed for the door and opened the partition. "Shoes off. And if you see my Grams, bow at the waist or you might wake up tomorrow morning underwater."

Darren took off his shoes and followed her inside. He had never seen a traditional Japanese temple before. It was eerily quiet, hard to picture anyone actually living here, though he could imagine ghosts hanging out here. It actually gave him the creeps.

Kuri walked over to what appeared to be an altar, clapped her hands twice and knelt, lighting incense. She then said a prayer in Japanese.

"So...what god are you praying to?" Steve knelt next to her.

Darren wasn't sure why Steve was acting so reverent and reserved all of a sudden, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was because Kuri happened to be very pretty.

"Goddess." Kuri corrected. "The goddess of Chaos."

"Wait why would you pray to a goddess who brings Chaos?" Darren asked.

"Darkness does not always equate to evil, and Light does not always equate to good." Kuri recited. "Chaos is the goddess who created the yokai. Creatures of supernatural intent misunderstood by humans."

"You mean monsters?" Steve said excitedly.

"Monsters...yes I guess you could indeed say that." Kuri said.

"Kuri!" Grams entered the receiving room. "You cannot just bring guests here. They are outsiders! Get them out of here! NOW!"

Kuri sighed and whispered. "Bow at the waist. Hurry!"

Darren and Steve obeyed, bowing at the waist.

"Don't look up, don't make eye contact. Back out, and only straighten when you are outside the temple walls." Kuri hissed.

The two boys did what she said, not sure why but terrified of the old woman wearing the kimono and waving bells at them.

"Grams they're gone." They heard her say.

Darren and Steve looked at each other and laughed, glad to have survived.

Xxx

"The full moon is a magical time when the veil between the known and unknown is thin, and can even be lifted. That is mysterious and wonderful, and I honor the fact that this world is made up of more things than my eyes can see. May the unseen protect and guide me. The full moon is also an excellent time to complete, or end, things. Tonight I ask that you may guide me, Nyx, and give me wisdom in whom to choose for my circle in these troubling times."

Kiana blew out her purple candle, then green, blue, red, and finally yellow, walking in a counterclockwise direction to do so.

She was surprised to hear a quiet breath and smell the scent of vampire behind her.

"Reveal yourself, vampire!" Kiana exclaimed, trying to keep her voice steady. "We are neutral with your kind!"

A man, with long blonde hair in a ponytail, and graceful features, fell to one knee and fisted across his chest. "Merry meet, Merry part, and Merry meet again, High Priestess of Nyx. I am Kurda."

"N-No—" Kiana stammered and slipped on candle wax, falling in a very un-graceful heap at the vampire's feet. "I'm just a fledgling. I'm Kiana Hikawa. I'm a High Priestess-in training. I got here a few weeks ago."

She laughed off her fall and helped the vampire to his feet. "I have to get going. Neferet is expecting me back at the House of Night."

Kurda caught her hand. "I want to talk with you some more. Meet me again tomorrow night."

"O-Ok."


	4. Meeting

"Kuri, we have a guest." Grams said, waking her in the middle of the night. "Put on your formal hakama."

Kuri went and put on her formal miko outfit, then came out to see a man seated in the formal Japanese fashion, on his knees, in front of Chaos' altar.

The man had a scar on his face and a shock of red hair. He was burning traditional incense and praying to the Goddess.

"This man is Larten Crepsley." Grams said. "He has come to see you."

"To see...me?" Kuri repeated. Doesn't she mean to see her? Everyone comes to see Grams. She has a string of lovers across the world, not to mention how far her coven reaches, although she insists it was disbanded after several of them got a little too obsessed with vanity. And that's the man who came for Reiko.

Larten got up and walked over to her. He parted her hair, and touched her forehead.

"Ah yes. The Goddess' Mark is apparent on her already. And you say she has gifts?" Larten said.

"Gifts? You mean the way I hurt those people? Grams what is going—" Kuri stopped, coughing and hacking, falling to her knees.

"So you remember I came here recently and took the elder sister." Larten said.

"Yes," Grams said. "You said Reiko was the chosen High Priestess to the Vampires."

Kuri gripped her chest. Vampaneze? Is this about Vampyres?

Everyone knew about Vampyres. It was an illness that affected one in ten of humankind. The human would then become a fledgling, and be brought to live with Vampyres. Of that few, only one in ten fledglings survived to adulthood, the others dying. Those that did become full fledged Vampyres were powerful beings, and decorated human obsession as celebrities, politicians, and the like.

Kuri lifted her head, trying to stifle the coughing. Is that what happened to sister? Is she a Vampyre?

"...has rejected the Change..." Grams continued. "Yes Kurda informed me this afternoon. Reiko is dead."

"Regardless of that," Larten said. "We must press on. Kurisuta is to be welcomed by my brethren as our High Priestess."

"Tell me, how did you know of my granddaughter's destiny?" Grams asked. "I only know because my dearest Atsuko, my daughter, had a vision when pregnant with the twins. A vision of a future brought about by the two of them."

"I should think that you know Evanna has sent me." Larten laughed.

Evanna? Aunt Evanna? Kuri coughed again, images shifting in her mind of the strange woman who often led the coven in days past, with all of her frogs. She had been the only one, back then, who could make the horrifying nightmares stop.

"If you choose to take her, I must warn you...there was an incident, when Atsuko was pregnant..." Grams said. "I had her ingest a wicked spirit, for purification, and we were unaware of her pregnancy. I have reason to believe that thing dwells inside Kuri. That would be the reason why such a gentle child is capable of such violent behavior. I say this...because I do not know if even you would be a match for her."

To Kuri's surprise, Larten smiled. "I doubt that will be a problem. I have arranged for a friend of hers to join us."

A low growl escaped Kuri's throat, but it turned into a cough and spasm.

"You won't hurt Darren Shan, will you Kuri?"

Xxx

Kiana saw a rainbow.

She stopped and took a moment to study the different colors and how one lead into another. As she gazed at the rainbow, she connected something positive to each color. Yellow reminded her of the beauty of her home. Blue made her think of new beginnings and the promise of a bright future. Each color was unique to Kiana.

She imagined she was wrapping herself in each ribbon of color, and at the same time wrapping herself in positive energy. When she finished with the last color, she threw her arms up and her head back and whirled around three times

"Thank you Nyx," Kiana said. "for the beauty and positive energy of rainbows."

"I have never seen a ritual quite like that before," Kurda said, watching, always watching.

"It was a Rainbow Ritual," Kiana replied. "I wanted you to see the colors the way I see them."

"The way they wrapped themselves around you," Kurda said. "That was fantastic. I would like to learn more about vampyres, but tonight I have an important meeting. Would you forgive me?"

Kiana nodded, and he kissed her cheek.

"I will return tomorrow night."


	5. Cirque du Freak

Kuri woke up in her bed, not coughing anymore but still feeling lousy.

She headed to the park to meet with Darren and Steve, as it was a Saturday.

"You look like hell." Steve said. "You still wanna go with us?"

"Yeah, you said you had an awesome surprise!" Kuri said. "I'm not missing it."

Darren showed her the flyer. Kuri read over it, not missing the fact that Larten Crepsley was featured.

"I'm going." Kuri confirmed, handing Steve ticket money. "I know you already bought the tickets. Lets go now and get a good seat."

The three headed to the theater, and Kuri coughed several times as they walked.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Darren said.

"Yes I'm ok." Kuri said, covering her mouth.

They all sat down, and watched the show. It was amazing, and Kuri tried to enjoy it, even though she was feeling delirious.

Finally Larten came on stage, surprising Kuri with his assistant- Rei. She felt Steve stiffen next to her as he looked at Larten, and a sharp intake of breath.

She registered the crescent Mark on Reiko's forehead and darkness suddenly claimed her vision as she went down.

Reiko was a vampyre.

Xxx

It was the night of a new moon. Kiana went outside and lay on her back someplace on the peaceful hill where she had been meeting Kurda. She waited, getting comfortable. She drew three deep, centering breaths. She thought about the perfect guy for her, trying not to picture Kurda. She cleared her mind, letting herself forget Kurda's face for the moment. She focused hard on what it is you truly wanted in another person. She looked up and found five stars, one for each of the elements, nearby each other.

"I wish he would be noble," she said, focusing on the eastern star and Air.

She turned her head, deosil, toward the south star and Fire. "I wish he would be vibrant."

"I wish he would be adaptable," she said, turned now toward the west star and Water.

She turned toward the north star and Earth. "I wish he would be nurturing."

Finally she turned into the middle star and Spirit. "I wish he would be charismatic."

She finished wishing, gazing at her five stars as she took three deep cleansing breaths again, and she stood up.

Kurda stepped from the shadows. "Merry Meet, future Priestess of Nyx."

Kiana sighed. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. How much of that did you hear?"

Kurda smiled. "I have exceptional hearing. And now I have something to live up to."  
Kiana flushed like a strawberry and fingered her Dark Daughters necklace. "Maybe you do."

"See you tomorrow."


	6. Confrontation

When Kuri awoke, she was in an empty auditorium. Mr. Tall was tapping her on the head.

"A fledgling like you should be with other Vampyres." Mr Tall said.

Kuri must have looked confused, because he indicated her forehead.

"You have the Mark," he said, then motioned her out the door.

Kuri got up and walked to the door, stumbling in the darkness.

She banged into someone, and looked up. It was Reiko.

"What are you doing here?!" They both said.

Kuri broke into coughs.

Reiko led her into her empty tent. As she went into the compound, Kuri's coughs gradually subsided.

"I'm here as Larten Crepsley's assistant." Reiko said.

"So I am to assume Larten Crepsley is a vampyre, otherwise you would be dead." Kuri said.

"No. He is a vampire." Reiko said. "But all the same I am alive, and even you look better. Stay here with me and Larten. You will feel better. Otherwise you will die!"

Kuri shook her head. "That man. He stood by while I was in torment. He is using you I know it. I don't trust him. I will go to Darren and Steve. They will help me. They accepted me when everyone saw me as a monster."

"Please don't do this!" Reiko pleaded, grabbing her arm.

"You are the one who is doing this!" Kuri responded angrily. "You sided with the one who turned us! What's wrong with you?"

"B-but I..." Reiko said.

Kuri stormed out.

Xxx

Kiana came out onto the hillside with a new white candle. It was now the night of a full moon, at moonrise. She took her candle outside and put it atop the hill where it could bathe in the light of the moon all night. She left it while she went to talk with the vampire waiting in the shadows.

"What are these scars?" she asked him, touching three scar marks on his face.

"They are marks of trust," Kurda replied. He was silent for a long while, then continued. "The vampaneze, you know, drain humans when they feed, and the vampires do not. They have been at odds, and I want peace. I have been working with the vampaneze for peace talks."

"Wow," Kiana said. "I wish I was brave and a great leader. I was chosen to be leader of the Dark Daughters, future High Priestess, but I…"

She broke off, coughing up blood.


	7. Funeral

The funeral was terrible. Kuri was greeted by Darren's mother- who was sobbing terribly, and his father, who wasn't crying but seemed equally upset. Kuri had met his parents and seen them a few times before. Kuri had also met Annie, who adored her like an older sister.

Speaking of which, where is Annie? Kuri thought.

Kuri then looked over toward the coffin, where Annie stood, crying. It broke her heart seeing the child, begging for her brother back. The little girl turned her head to see her, and immediately came running, clinging to her.

"Kuri! Tell Darren to stop it! Tell him to stop acting and come back!" Annie cried. Kuri bent down and hugged her, trying to hush and calm her- But Kuri couldn't take her eyes of that damn coffin. Before, at the House of Night, Kuri had slowly accepted the fact that Darren was gone. Now, Kuri had this feeling that he was still alive. His spirit seemed still around.

The usual sort of funeral ceremony went on, where the preacher recited some things, a few of Darren's relatives went up and said some things, the constant sobs and such, you know. Then, finally, everyone was given a rose to throw on the coffin, and it was lowered into the ground.

Annie had been clinging to her crying mother who was holding onto Mr. Shan. Shovels began to throw dirt upon the coffin, sealing it away forever. Kuri couldn't bear to watch. Kuri had to turn away and bite her fist, and even though Kuri tried not to, Kuri began to cry again. The funeral finally came to an end, and most of the people began to leave. The Shans stayed- Until one of the security guards escorted them out to the gates. "Sorry, but we're closing up right now, you're going to have to come back tomorrow."

"C'mon kid, I don't have all day," One of the guards grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me." Kuri snapped, defiantly pulling her arm back. The security guard, obviously losing his patience, forcefully guided her outside of the graveyard. Once the gates were closed, Kuri grabbed onto them tight, and stuck her head against the wires.

"Darren.." His name slipped from her emotion chocked throat. Tears of blood ran down her cheeks.

xxx

Larten Crepsley and Reiko Hikawa entered the graveyard. There was a girl there, obviously having snuck in. She was a fledgling, he could smell that on her, and newly Marked, close to death.

He started to speak to her when a strange mist formed on the graveyard, and a woman stepped out of it.

She was tall, had dark wavy hair, vampyre tattoos, and vampire scars.

Larten gasped.

The woman made the death's touch sign at the fledgling. "Merry meet, my young and future priestess of Vampires. And Larten Crepsley, I am Nyx, Goddess of the Night; Vampyres, Vampires and Vampaneze are all my children."

"I know who you are," Larten said reverently, remembering the proper way to greet her and crossing his fist over his chest and bowing. Reiko quickly did the same, hushed into silence.

Nyx knelt and kissed Kuri's forehead. When she drew back, the tears of blood were gone and the crescent tattoo tingled, as did her shoulders and her neck, and her back tingled and hummed. In fact, her whole body was still humming with the aftereffects of elemental power, so she hadn't even noticed it.

As she stood the crowd gasped. Her Mark had been added to. A delicate swirl of Celtic knot tattooing framed her eyes. Not as intricate and large as a normal adult High Priestess, but unheard of in a fledgling.

Her shoulder was tattooed, too. Stretching from her neck, down her shoulder and back, were sapphire tattoos in a Celtic knot pattern much like that on my face, only the blue marks on my body looked even more ancient, even more mysterious, because they were interspersed with letter-like symbols.

"Kuri is Chosen for a higher purpose, to bring peace to our clans and join them as one," Nyx continued.

"I d-don't understand…how can I live without him…" the miserable fledgling said.

"You are not alone, my daughter," Nyx said, and pulled Kuri to her feet. "You have an entire clan to look after you. I have gifted you as a Seer and with a powerful Spirit affinity."

"You will be my Emissary to the Vampires. My very first Vampire Priestess."

Nyx turned to Larten just as Kuri did. Kuri had a questioning look on her face.

"Larten," she said gently. "You will take this fledgling as your third apprentice. As long as she is with you or any of my children"—she looked at Darren's grave—"she will not die, just as at the House of Night. Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again, my children."

Xxx

Kurda carried the dying fledgling to the House of Night. He rang the bell, hands soaked in the blood that poured from her eyes, mouth, and nose.

She was dying, dying, and he couldn't save her, couldn—

A woman, statuesque and beautiful, took his breath away. She took the dying fledgling from him, her fiery auburn hair speaking nurturing motherly comforts of hearth and home.

"I am Neferet," the woman said. "High Priestess of the House of Night. I had heard word that this young fledgling was entertaining a vampire and teaching him the way of the Goddess. I am delighted to find that it is true. It is tragic, that you had to witness her demise. Perhaps if she had stayed in more…"

Kurda's mouth fell open. Is she truly suggesting that I am to blame?

Neferet's eyes flashed in slight malice, but in a moment she was the picture of a simpering kind Priestess of Nyx. "Of course I am not suggesting that you had anything to do with this, Kurda. She spoke of you often. Laughable really, how children speak. If you would like, you could stay here, learn our ways from a real vampyre…"

"No, thank you," Kurda stopped her, noticing she read his thoughts and angry at the violation, keeping his mind blank, though he was angry, so angry, at her seductions over the body of the dead Kiana! "I would like to attend her ceremony of death, whatever it is in your culture."

The priestess laughed, cold and loud, holding the now dead Kiana. "There is none, for those who could not make the Change."

Kurda could not stop his stray thought from pounding through his head. Her spirit is doomed.


	8. Red

Darren opened his eyes to see Kuri's face above him, streaked with tears.

He lurched out of the coffin and reached for her. "Kuri! Hey don't cry!"

She looked up, sniffed, and tackled him, knocking him back into the coffin. Darren stumbled. She was so strong!

"Darren you're alive!" Kuri was laughing.

"We tried to tell you but you don't listen." Reiko said.

"No need to stay here. The two of you can take a walk while Reiko and I fill in this hole." Larten said.

Kuri grabbed Darren's hand and they walked through the graveyard.

"So you did all this to save Steve." Kuri said. "That makes sense. I saw his death was coming. Without your help his life would have ended."

Suddenly Steve attacked Darren, putting a stake to his heart.

"You took everything away! My dreams!" Steve said, a stake at Darren's heart.

Kuri was suddenly behind Steve a blade to his throat. "Drop it Steve."

Steve dropped the stake, but then cut his palm. "I promise. I promise on this blood that I'll take you down Darren Shan! And you Kuri! You should have been mine!"

"I made my choice!" Kuri hissed.

"It was wrong!" Steve growled back. "You'll see. You'll all see!"

He ran away and Kuri looked at Darren. "I could have him followed."

He gave her a look. "He was terrified. His body was shaking. He might still grow up normal. He could be ok after all this. I don't want another person to go down this road. It's bad enough that you..."

He traced the mark on her head.

Larten and Reiko walked over and helped them up.

Darren listened as the vampire explained about their visit from Nyx, Goddess of Night, and Kuri showed him her filled in tattoo as proof.

"So that's what she meant…" Kuri mentioned. "As long as I'm around one or both of you, I won't reject the Change!"

Larten was quiet, not telling either of them what his intentions were for Reiko, Kuri and Darren.

"Well, I'm famished.." Larten smirked at the two of them. "Why don't we go find something to dine on, hm?"

xxx

Kiana lay on a marble slab in the lower area of the school. She felt cold. She must be in some kind of morgue. That's right, she was dead.

She couldn't move her limbs. She remembered hearing that conversation between Kurda and Neferet. He got angry. Where was he?

Kurda.

The earth below, her affinity, trembled at her deep longing. The shadows scattered as she used her power of earth to push the door open with a pop! of broken mortar and marble. Then Rei ran, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She was pale as a ghost. Her eyes red as her hair, reflecting her intense hunger. And on her forehead…a red crescent tattoo!


	9. Tears Fall

In antiquity, Hekate was loved and revered as the goddess of the dark moon. People looked to her as a guardian against unseen dangers and spiritual foes.

All was well until Persephone, the goddess of spring, was kidnapped by Hades and ordered to live in the underworld for three months each year. Persephone was afraid to make the journey down to the land of the dead alone, so year after year Hekate lovingly guided her through the dark passageway and back. Over time Hekate became known as Persephone's attendant. But because Persephone was also the queen of the lower world, who ruled over the dead with her husband, Hades, Hekate's role as a guardian goddess soon became twisted and distorted until she was known as the evil witch goddess who stalked the night, looking for innocent people to bewitch and carry off to the underworld.

Today few know the great goddess Hekate. Those who do are blessed with her compassion for a soul lost in a realm of evil. Some are given a key.


	10. Bloody Wine

"Ah it's good to be back with the Cirque." Larten said.

Reiko nodded, and sat down heavily.

"Reiko...it has been too long." Larten handed her a goblet filled to the brim.

Reiko stood, leaning against him, and he held her in his arms as she drank the blood-laced wine. The feeling of utter satisfaction washed through her, and Reiko spun and kissed the older vampire, blood still on her lips.

Larten, though surprised, returned the kiss and stroked her hair. He knew that though Reiko may appear to be a child, she was in truth an adult.

This was apparent by the way she spoke and acted, as well as by the way she dressed. They were able to relate in a big way.

"What will you do for your sister?" Larten asked, hands busy skittering over her concealing clothing.

"She must drink the wine before the moon is full, or she will die." Reiko said. "Don't worry. I am good at tricks."

Xxx

"Darren." Reiko said. "This is nectar; for Kuri's cough. Could you give it to her?"

"Um...ok. Guess you two are still fighting?" Darren said.

"She's very angry, but she needs her medicine." Reiko said. "Can you handle it?"

"Sure!" Darren beamed at her.

He took the sealed bottle to Kuri.

"What's that?" Kuri asked.

"Oh its just something Truska gave me. Supposed to help with a cough." Darren lied, knowing she wouldnt take it if it came from her sister.

Kuri took it and drank. It was heavenly! The taste, and it made her feel so strong and...and brave!

Kuri dropped the bottle and gripped Darren by the waist, kissing him.

He jerked back, recognizing the taste on her lips even if she did not.

"Blood!"

Xxx

Kiana ran through the shadows. She didn't need to worry about being caught, humans were much stupider than her now. She ran into a man on the street.

"Watch it!" he said.

She hissed and stared into his eyes. He was hypnotized and under her control.

"Walk to that back alley and sit down."

The man did as Kiana said. Her eyes were filled with hunger. They were a bright red. She moved in on him at an inhuman speed and devoured him, draining him dry.

Suddenly she stopped, sensing another presence, and hissed, pulling her victim close, possessively.

"Kiana?!" Kurda Shmalt stood there, watching her, eyes taking in the gore she had created, what she had become.

Her eyes had gone red.

Her tattoo had gone red.

And she was always, always, covered in blood.

"Let me help you!" Kurda cried.

"I don't want to be helped!" Kiana hissed.


	11. New Home

Kuri ran from Darren as if stung, all the way to her tent.

She collapsed in the sleeping bag in tears.

What did it all mean? Why did she enjoy the taste of blood so much?

Reiko entered the tent. "I'm sorry."

Kuri looked up. "What are you sorry for."

"I was afraid you would die." Reiko said. "So I tricked Darren into giving you the blood laced wine. Larten said—"

"Larten!" Kuri stood in a rage. "That vampire! Why are we even following him to begin with?"

Reiko was defensive. "Larten's been nothing but help!"

"Sure he is now. But I have a feeling there's something he gets out of it." Kuri said. "I know the Goddess chose him, but I think—"

"So you did see Selene." Reiko said. "I thought I saw her, but it was strange, like I couldn't get a good look. You have special eyes."

"Reiko I'm not special." Kuri said. "Things like this, powers, are normal for a fledgling. You have them too."

She buried her face in her pillow again.

"Darren's never going to speak to me again. He thinks I poisoned him." Kuri said, frustrated.

"Knock knock." Darren opened the tent flap. "Kuri...are you ok?"

Kuri looked like she wanted to go invisible. Reiko backed out of the tent to give them some privacy.

"Kuri...it was wrong for me to try to get you not to drink too." Darren said. "Besides, you didn't drink from anyone, so I don't know, it seems ok."

"Will you ever drink?" Kuri said miserably.

"You know I can't do that." Darren said.

He was right. She knew. Kuri sat up and hugged him.

As he was in her arms, she heard a roar and screams, saw the wolfman running amok, and Darren fighting as the lifeblood drained from her body.

As the vision ended, a red crescent tattoo emblazoned itself on her memory, and the howl of a rabid but very human creature echoed into her mind. A cry that was somehow familiar.

Xxx

Kurda ran after Kiana in the dank, dark night. He chased her, footstep over footstep, only to catch her in the alleyway yet again. She had gotten smarter. She hid her victims. She didn't want to be outed.

Kurda caught up to Kiana in a warehouse. She had been living there, and she had obviously not been bathing or using a proper bathroom. It made his heart hurt how she lived now.

He planned to kidnap her if he must and clean her up and make her see that what she was doing was wrong. He could break this hold on her mind, he just knew he could.

He watched over her as she slept, brushing her hair back from her face. He already had the hotel room. But he had to wait until the full light of day, at noon, when she couldn't wake and attack him.


	12. Sight

Evra and Darren were off doing chores. Larten had specified that Kuri and Reiko were to stay inside the tent and study.

"So you didn't tell him about the vision?" Reiko said.

The Grimoire was spread out before them and Reiko was placing herbs in a small cauldron.

"I couldn't." Kuri said. "Darren doesn't need to know that I might die soon. But what do you make of the sound I heard—the rabid creature; the red tattoo?"

"I don't know." Reiko said. "Our tattoos are blue. Or at least they will be when they fill in, that's for sure."

"Why do I see these things?" Kuri wondered.

"You always had the sight." Reiko replied. "Remember the story Grams used to tell: one day Mama was feeling a bit sick and she had a vision of a creature come to attack her; only she did not possess that power. That's how she knew that she was pregnant with you."

"Mom..." Kuri said. "Did she really die in battle the way Grams said? And do you think Mana died bravely too?"

"They both did; for sure."

"Hey you two come help us with the last of it, won't ya!" Evra called.

Reiko and Kuri got up after carefully tucking away their Wiccan possessions, and joined Darren and Evra.

They stared into the wolf-man's cage.

"You do it!" Evra and Darren said at once.

"I'll do it ya big chickens." Reiko said, and tossed some meat in. She made a soft growling sound, and the wolf-man came near, eyes full of recognition, and took the food she offered.

The others stared at her.

"W-Wow." Evra said in awe.

Reiko bowed. "I'm here all week."

They stopped laughing as suddenly Kuri had gone rigid, her eyes going silver. "He approaches...the master of their souls...Mr Des Tiny."

Xxx

Kiana slept like she was dead. She was still as death, and the only thing that made it apparent that she was still alive was her warmth. The blood she was constantly drinking made her nice and warm.

Kurda had to carry her through the sunshine completely covered. Unlike vampires, who could survive a while in the sunlight, red vampyres blistered and burned to death in a matter of minutes.

He carried her up to the hotel, hoping that at last, he could help her recover.

Kiana woke slowly, then thrashed at her bonds. The room was dark. Kurda sat next to her, leaning forward to speak, but she tried to bite him.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" she screamed.

"I'm only trying to bring you back!" Kurda cried.

"I was supposed to die!" screamed Kiana. "I wanted to find peace in the Otherworld!"

He thrust a bottle of blood into her mouth and forced her to drink. She spat the red liquid back at him. "Nasty! I prefer my blood flowing as I drain it from my victims!"

"Don't talk like that," Kurda whispered, hope leaving his voice.

Somehow, she hated to hear him sound that way. This man, this vampire, who was so keen on rescuing her.


	13. Mr Tiny

The three of them entered Mr Tall's tent.

"Well hello my young friends." Mr Tiny said. "My name, though you must already know it—" he looked at Kuri. "—is Desmond Tiny. Though you can call me Mr Tiny. Please sit down."

"We'll stand thanks." Darren said bravely, holding Kuri's hand.

"I see." Mr Tiny said, then he looked at Kuri. "Greetings to you, Priestess of the Vampires."

Kuri gave him a tiny bow.

Mr Tall and Mr Crepsley watched her strange reaction to the strange man, looking worried.

Kuri noticed a heart shaped watch in Mr Tiny's hand. She didn't like it.

"You're quite the hero, Darren Shan." Mr Tiny said. "Sacrificing yourself for your friend."

Kuri opened her mouth, then closed it again. She wanted to say it wasn't that man's business, but realized that might be a bad idea.

"So I see you haven't been drinking blood." Mr Tiny continued. "Nasty stuff I agree with you Darren. Except children's blood. Now that is delicious."

"But they'd die!" Kuri burst out.

"Of course they would!" Mr Tiny grinned.

Kuri cringed and shuddered as Darren tightened his grip on her hand.

Mr Tiny crossed to them in an instant and pet Reiko's head, in the way she usually liked, but she looked terrified and repulsed.

"N-Now we should get down to business, correct?" Mr Crepsley said.

He looked ready to lunge and pull Reiko away.

Mr Tiny released Reiko and she moved into Larten's arms, causing Mr Tiny to raise his eyebrows slightly.

"My little people. They must be looked after by you young ones. You need to feed them mostly. They are always hungry and they will eat anything. So you really don't mind?"

Mr Tiny phrased it like a question, but they knew it was no request.

The four of them nodded.

Reiko and Evra went to the door.

"Why do you call them little people?" Darren said.

"Because they are little." Mr Tiny said, as if it were obvious.

"Don't they have names? That seems like an awful way to treat th—"

"Darren." Kuri had his hand and he would have continued his angry rant if it weren't for the look of terror on her face.

She led him out.

"I'm sorry I just didn't like the way he talked. I wanted to get the one up on him." Darren said.

"Now is not the time to prove a point Darren." Kuri said softly.

Xxx

Kiana felt conscious and free from her bonds for the first time. She looked up at the sleeping Kurda. Her eyes raked over the tall blonde vampire. She sniffed him, and took a bottle of blood off of him. She found she was starving.

She poured the blood down her throat. Ech! Stale. But satisfying.

She no longer had any desire to escape. She couldn't leave Kurda. He counted on her.

Kiana stared at Kurda. The vampire was still sleeping. He kept them moving during the day, trying to keep her hidden. She hadn't fed on a human during all this time, but he'd carefully fed her bottled blood (which she hated).

Her crimson eyes were gentler now as she thought of all the vampire had done for her. She couldn't disappoint him. She had to be good.


	14. RV

Kuri woke up and Evra and Darren had already gone to hunt for the little people's food.

She heard voices nearby, one familiar.

"...vampyre murders, no, near genocide." Larten said.

"Mr Tall can't think it's us!" Reiko said.

"Of course not." Larten comforted. "But there are some who do not trust you."

"What should we do?" Reiko said. "Find out who is truly responsible?"

Larten shook his head. "Some fights are won by not joining in the bloodshed."

Kuri had heard enough. Of course there were other Vampyres in the world. But Vampyres were creatures of sacred ritual and magick. They didn't kill humans, they got their blood by buying it from bloodbanks, or...no, she couldn't think of the alternative.

Reiko had mentioned to her that Vampyres didn't drink from humans for a reason. It was because it could create a dependence on the part of the human, and that human would follow the vampyre anywhere.

An imprint.

Kuri got dressed, banishing the thoughts, and headed out to the forest.

She ran right into a large, hairy man.

"Huh?! What the—"

"Oh sorry!" The man said. "Did I scare you?"

"Who are you?" Kuri said.

"Oh I'm RV!" RV Said. "Stands for Reggie Veggie. You with the Cirque?"

"Y-Yeah." Kuri said.

Evra and Darren caught up.

"You found RV!" Darren said.

"He's an eco warrior!" Evra said.

Kuri grinned. Typical boys.

"RV. Why don't you come to the Cirque tonight." Kuri produced a ticket.

"How'd you—" Darren began, but Kuri put a finger to her lips. Darren knew better; sometimes Kuri just knew thing others didn't.

"I'd love that, man!" RV said.

Xxx

Kurda trusted her enough to leave her alone while he hunted now. Kiana looked out the window for a while, then she turned on the tv.

"…serial murders," continued the reporter. "There have been reports that these murders may be vampyre related. The High Priestess, Neferet, is here to answer our questions—"

Kiana hissed and screamed like a hellcat.

She threw the remote at the tv and shattered it.

"Kiana! What have you done?!"

Kurda stood there, in the doorway.

"You have been slipping in and out of consciousness," Kurda explained almost to himself. "And you must be responsible for all of those human deaths. Do you wake from your sleep with thoughts only of blood and darkness?"

"No!" Kiana yelled. You changed that! I couldn't, I wouldn't hurt anyone ever again.

"I'm sorry," Kurda said sorrowfully, strapping her down again.

The Show Must Go On

Kuri and Darren were working on their chores when a buzz settled over the camp.

"What's going on?" Kuri wondered.

Reiko came over. "Cormac Limbs is back!"

"Sounds like you knew he was coming." Darren said pointedly.

"Yes well, Larten might have mentioned it." Reiko pouted.

"Larten." Kuri said teasingly.

"Yes, Larten!" Darren laughed.

"Oh shut up." Reiko blushed.

They joined the crowd as Cormac approached.

"Well who are you small fry?" Cormac said.

The three introduced themselves.

"We're vampires." Reiko said. "We've never seen your act."

Cormac theatrically gasped. "N-Never seen my...Weeell! Aren't you three youngins in for a treat!"

Cormac extended his finger to Kuri and whispered something to her. Her eyes widened, and she smirked.

Kuri then sunk her teeth into Cormac's finger and bit it clean off, dropping it to the ground.

Darren and Reiko gasped.

"How could you do that?!" Darren said.

Kuri put a finger to her lips mysteriously, and pointed to Cormac, who was writhing theatrically, then held up his hand, as the digit grew back.

"Whoa!" Darren and Reiko chorused.

"Ha ha!" Cormac grinned.

Everyone oohed and aahed for Cormac, and expressed their joy at his return.

Silently Mr Tall made his way into the crowd. "Everyone! Your attention! The time has come—and the Show Must Go On!"

xxx

Kurda watched Rei sleep. He'd heard about the new string of deaths, and knew it must be her.

He just couldn't believe it, after all the progress they'd made.

How could this happen?

How could this happen?

How could this happen?


	15. Killer's Instinct

As the camp turned into a hustle and bustle, Larten Crepsley approached Darren.

"I would like you to play the flute for me today." Larten said.

"Don't you have Reiko for that?" Darren snapped. He didn't want to help the old vampire.

"Yes well today it is going to be you." Larten said shortly.

Darren sighed and got to practicing.

After a while he got the hang of it enough to think things over. He could slip...kill Mr Crepsley.

Did he want to do that?

Darren went up on stage and began to play. He was still thinking about it, when his eyes met Kuri's silvery blue ones in the audience.

No.

He couldn't let her see him doing something like that.

Darren finished and returned to the tent, finding Mr Crepsley waiting.

"You wanted to kill me." Larten said. "Reiko milked Octa's fangs. It would not have worked. Why did you stop?"

"Kuri. I'm not going to let her see me with the eyes of a killer." Darren said finally. "It doesn't mean I hate you any less."

"I would not expect you to." Larten said.

Larten left and Kuri came in.

She gave him a knowing smile.

"It's all going to be alright." Kuri said. "Beside what just happened, R.V. Was pretty pissed during the show."

"That doesn't seem to be much to worry about. He seems pretty harmless." Darren said.

"No, I don't think so Dar—"

"Kuri. Darren." Reiko said. "Lights out."

Kuri blew the lantern in their tent out.

xxx

Blood

Blood

Blood.

Rei drank so much she might get sick, and still she drained human after human. She was kept restrained, but still her thoughts remained on Kurda and how much he must hate her now. She wished Nyx would strike her down.

But it doesn't work like that.

Her will was strong but she couldn't get out of the restraints. It was as if they were made of the shadows themselves. Tendrils that, when she struggled, fed on her very essence.

Rei hung her head and sobbed.

Then she woke up.


	16. Sacrifice

Kuri woke up in the middle of the night.

She heard chains rattling.

She had dreamed of blood, of destruction.

Of death.

"Darren." Kuri shook him. "Darren please, wake up!"

"Wh-what..." Darren looked up at her.

Kuri realized how weak he was from lack of blood. She ached to help him, but she knew he'd never drink, no matter what.

"It's the Wolf Man." Kuri said. "I saw..."

Darren helped her to sit down, and gave her some water.

"What did you see?" Darren said. "It's going to be ok."

"RV let out the Wolf Man. Then he was killed, and...others died trying to stop him." Kuri couldn't say it. She couldn't say that she watched Darren die.

"Then we have to get out there and do something." Darren said. "Should we wake Rei?"

"No. She's safe here with Larten." Kuri said.

"When did you start calling him that?" Darren said.

"Don't worry about it." Kuri said.

The two scampered off into the night.

Xxx

The rattling of chains grew louder as they approached the cage.

"Don't try to stop me!" RV said. "I'm gonna fight for freedom man! I'm gonna save this oppressed creature, man!"

Kuri reached forward to stop him, but Darren shoved her back.

"My hands! Where are my hands?!" RV shouted.

"We have to run, lead it away." Darren said.

He took off, and Kuri suddenly remembered how fast he had been at soccer.

Why think of that now?

The images flashed in her mind.

If she let Darren keep going, this ended in his death.

Oh. So this was her only option.

Kuri stopped at the edge of the old train yard.

She lifted her voice...and howled.

And the Wolf Man heard her cry and went in for the kill.


	17. Life, Death, Rebirth

Kuri felt her life blood flowing into the ground. She was dying.

Mr Tall and Mr Crepsley had been brought by Reiko to the scene, and disabled the Wolf Man.

"Kuri...why? Why did you save me?" Darren held her in his arms. "Please...please d-don't die...y-you're the only think that makes m-my life as a vampire happy..."

He was sobbing, tears falling on her blood-soaked chest.

Kuri tried to form words but choked on her own beating heart.

Her bloody hand touched his face in an attempt to soothe him, but then fell away as she edged into darkness.

"Why did the goddess choose her if this was her fate?!" Darren demanded of Larten furiously.

"This isn't the end for her," Larten said softly. "You must drain her blood, save a piece of her soul within yourself."

Darren growled at the older vampire, disgusted.

Kuri looked up at him. "Do it...it's ok...then we will both live...if you don't...you'll die with me..."

Darren stared at her. It was true, he had thought many times of what the fledgling's blood would taste like. She had a scent like maraschino cherries, and he thought she might taste sweet.

Before he could change his mind, Darren clamped down on her bite wound from the Wolf Man and began to drink the blood as it flowed out.

He was right! It did taste like cherries.

And besides that, there was this feeling...of bliss...

In a moment he felt his mind and heart connect to Kuri's.

Every thought and memory swirled together, connecting in his mind.

He had always known...they were born to meet one another.

As Darren drew his lips away, the wound healed and Kuri carefully sat up, and kissed him, holding him there for a minute, the taste of blood still on their lips.

They kept kissing until Larten coughed and Reiko giggled.

"Well who would have thought the two of you would imprint." Larten said.

"Makes the melodrama about her death earlier seem silly." Reiko giggled.

"Come. We must return to the Cirque." Mr Tall said.

The Wolf Man turned to the moon and let out a long howl, and they were on their way.

But everything was now different—Kuri and Darren were one.


	18. Stay With Me

Diana was the goddess of the hunt and of all newborn creatures. Women prayed to her for happiness in marriage and childbirth, but her strength was so great that even the warlike Amazons worshipped her. No man was worthy of her love, until powerful Orion won her affection. She was about to marry him, but her twin brother, Apollo, was angered that she had fallen in love. One day, Apollo saw Orion in the sea with only his head above the water. Apollo tricked Diana by challenging her to hit the mark bobbing in the distant sea. Diana shot her arrow with deadly aim. Later, the waves rolled dead Orion to shore.

Lamenting her fatal blunder, Diana placed Orion in the starry sky. Every night, she would lift her torch in the dark to see her beloved. Her light gave comfort to all, and soon she became known as a goddess of the moon.

It was whispered that if a girl-child was born in the wilderness, delivered by the great goddess Diana, she would be known for her fierce protection of the innocent.


	19. Premonition

_Kuri was falling falling..._

_And now she was hanging upside down._

_She looked over and saw Darren in pretty bad shape._

_A huge monstrous creature was about to lunge._

"_DARREN!" _

Xxx

Kuri thrashed in her sleep and landed on Reiko.

"Jeez Kuri can't you dream without hurting someone?" Reiko grumbled.

Larten peeked in and chuckled at the two of them. "Aren't you going to come see what I've taught Darren?"

The sisters came out and watched as Darren attempted some slight of hand.

"Wow! I couldn't follow it at all!" Reiko said.

"What about you, Kuri?" Darren asked. It was her he wanted to impress.

"It was amazing, but I could follow it actually." Kuri admitted to Darren's chagrin.

Reiko suddenly straightened and whirled, her kitsune claw to a vampire's throat.

"Gavner!" Larten said. "You can't sneak up on the likes of her—she's a fox!"


	20. Eavesdropping

The three little vampires listened to the older vampires as they prepared dinner.

"Is everything alright at Vampire Mountain?" Larten asked Gavner.

"It's fine." Gavner said. "But its said that _they _have a priestess."

"The vampaneze?" Larten gasped.

"Mana..." Reiko dropped the cup she'd been holding.

"Reiko!" Larten quickly swept up all the glass. "Now you should all know that Gavner here is a Vampire General."

"What is a Vampire Priestess?" Reiko asked.

"That what y—" Gavner began.

"Nothing to worry about, dear." Larten said firmly.

"You must tell them soon enough." Gavner said.

"Now now, how about the real reason why you came." Larten said, gesturing to Darren.

"What? You can't mean...you blooded the boy?" Gavner said.

"I was certain this was the reason you came." Larten said. "Judge as you see fit."

"I am not going to judge you!" Gavner protested. "I am here for another reason. I don't mind speaking in front of the children, however..."

"Yes of course." Larten and Gavner left.

Gavner turned to where Kuri was watching curiously. "Don't worry, I'll tell you when his back is turned!"

He winked at her.

"Gavner!"


	21. Duties of A Priestess

Kuri was having trouble sleeping and went for a walk in the moonlight. It was there that she happened upon Gavner.

"Hello there." Kuri said respectfully.

"No need to be formal with me, Priestess." Gavner said.

"Actually I was hoping to speak to you." Kuri said. "Larten won't answer any of my questions about being Chosen. I was hoping you might enlighten me."

"You're starting to sound like him." Gavner said.

"I like the way he talks." Kuri replied. "It's hard not to pick up with Reiko doing it too. Can you tell me what I'll be expected to do?"

Gavner nodded. "The Priestess is given the duty of caring for the spiritual nature of the clan. Our souls."

"I see." Kuri said. "So I have to do rituals and ceremonies, like Grams taught me."

"Yes." Gavner said. "It is also expected that the Priestess take a Vampire as her Oath Sworn Warrior. Then she is expected to bear a child."

Kuri gasped. "A baby? But I thought—"

"Vampires are sterile—the females. But Vampyre females are not. We are forbidden from mating with them, except for the priestess." Gavner continued.

"And it can be any Vampire?" Kuri asked, thinking of Darren.

"You are considering your imprint with the half vampire Darren Shan." Gavner guessed. "But no. It would be decided at the Council, and would most likely be an honorable vampire of great standing within the clan."

Kuri's heart sank. "So nothing can be done?"

Gavner winked. "How bout you groom Darren to become a great vampire? You have plenty of time yet, Lady Priestess."


	22. Devotion

Kuri leaned back in front of the fire. She was cooking a meal for the older vampires.

Gavner came over and sat beside her. "I know you have a lot of questions, Lady Priestess."

"Come on. It's Kuri." Kuri said, flushing with embarrassment.

"Not to me, or any honorable vampire." Gavner said. "You are our Lady Priestess. Now, ask away."

"What did you mean when you spoke of judging Larten for blooding Darren?" Kuri asked.

She put another log on the fire. It crackled ominously.

"Darren was a child when he was blooded. We do not blood children." Gavner said. "They do not understand the risks."

"But I was Marked at the same age!" Kuri protested.

"What happens to a vampyre is a biological change." Gavner said. "You will die if you are not Marked. You becoming a Vampyre is not due to someone's whim or choice. Darren is different."

There was a long silence as Kuri pondered this.

"If he has to face this, I will face it by his side." Kuri said. "I am not just the Vampyre Priestess. I am Darren's Priestess."

Gavner chuckled. "Well spoken! If you have half the devotion that you have for Darren for our clan then we will be well off indeed!"

He clapped her on the back, then flitted away for General duties.


	23. Plea

"Larten..." Reiko sat beside his coffin as he stirred. "You must learn to confide in me."

Larten sat up and looked at her. "I assume this means you already know all about Murlough's return; and that he is hunting in my home."

"I will not have you doing this out of vengeance." Reiko said. "For me...or for Wester."

Larten was silent for a long moment.

"You forget sometimes, don't you." Reiko said. "That despite my appearance, I am older and more mature than you."

"Older yes." Larten said. "But as for maturity..."

"A mature person would have a clear head!" Reiko glared at him. "Going back now—if you do manage to kill him; you place a target on your back. What will that do to me?! And to your assistant?"

Larten heaved a long and heavy sigh. "You know that you cannot convict me; but you had to—"

"Try, yes." Reiko said. "I will erect a Barrier of Fire and protect your home. But know this; if I am to do so, I can do nothing to ensure the protection of Kuri and Darren."


	24. Headed Out

Kuri was quiet as she packed her bags.

"Why are you packing? Going somewhere?" Darren asked.

Kuri put a finger to her lips, then as she finished packing up she looked at him. "Larten is taking us somewhere."

Darren came over to her and started his own packing.

"When did he tell you?" Darren asked. "Or did he.."

"No, I just know." Kuri said in that mysterious way she had.

"Did Gavner tell you anything last night?" Darren pressed, looking at her curiously. He knew there was something she was keeping from him.

Kuri was silent for a long minute, then changed the subject.

"Larten said that we'd be taking buses and trains, and that we have to leave him and Reiko to their business when we get into town." Kuri said. "Apparantly she is going to be involved in...whatever this is."

Darren chuckled. "Those two are thick as thieves. Whatever Mr Crepsley is up to, Reiko will always be by his side, that's for sure."


	25. Fire Protection Ritual

Reiko had secluded herself, fasting and praying, for three full days before the night of Ritual. She had been utterly alone—speaking to no one except Selene. During this time, Reiko set her Ritual Intent. Her intent was to protect Crepsley's hometown.

The Ritual began exactly at dusk on the third day of the priestess's fast. The circle was already prepared for her, with candles at each of the five element stations, and Darren and Crepsley were assembled around the circle. In the center of the circle on a wrought-iron table, there was a red chalice filled with precious oil mixed with cinnamon. As the sun set, Reiko entered the circle without speaking. She was carrying long wooden matches and an athame.

The priestess cast the circle and then went to the oil-filled chalice. Holding it before her, she should begin at the east and walked deosil around the circle, pouring the oil into her right hand, and with that hand, sprinkling the oil around the circumference of the circle. As she walked, she said.

"I call upon the element fire to watch, bless, and guide this Ritual. To honor fire I anoint the circle with cinnamon oil poured by my own hand and I proclaim my Intent to seek the element's protection over this city. To show my Intent is pure, I proclaim these ancient truths first spoken long ago when Cleopatra, another child of Selene, called upon you."

In a loud, clear voice Reiko cried,

"Hail, Selene Strider! Coming forth from seclusion I have done no wrong. Hail, She-Whose-Two-Eyes-Are-on-Fire! I have not defiled the things of the Goddess in thought or deed. Hail, Disposer-of-False-Speech! I have not inflamed myself with rage. Hail, All-Seeing-Goddess-Provider-of-Her-Children! I have not cursed using Your name."

The ancient proclamations ended when Kuri returned to the center of the circle. She lit the oil left in the chalice and held it over her head saying:

"With pure Ritual Intent I hold fire to this oath of protection. Its strength is in me and through me its flame will be lasting, consuming with fierceness any who wish ill to this city."

Still holding the flaming chalice, Reiko then took her athame and approaches the yellow candle that represents fire at the east edge of the circle. Passing the blade through the chalice flame three times, she said:

"I am one with the flame. Even in the midst of sunshine, I enter into the protective fire, I come forth from the fire, the sunshine has has not pierced me, thou who knows my pure intent has not burned me, but thy fire will keep this city safe, cutting like this knife through wax any who dare to defile this Ritual."

With the hot athame Reiko carved the name of the city into the yellow candle, and then carefully placed it in the chalice, allowing the flame to consume it. While it burned, she thanked the other elements and sent them away, and the witnesses also went quietly, leaving Reiko alone with the burning candle. She waited until the entire candle is consumed and the flame died of its own accord before she left.

This Ritual was very draining for Reiko. Afterward she drank a goblet of blood and grounded herself

A flaming barrier that only vampires could see guarded the city from harm—and escape—by the enemy.


	26. Holiday Plans

The first few days were torture.

Reiko and Larten were nowhere to be found; and Kuri couldn't make it outside without major pain. After a while, the headaches calmed, and she got used to it.

She figured Darren was having the same sensory problems, but he calmed down around the same time she did, and soon they were out and about in town, enjoying the snow and exploring.

Darren taught Kuri about video games, which Grams hadn't had patience for in the shrine, and she taught him her love of reading, writing, art, and music.

"You're really talented." Darren said without thinking one day. "Maybe you'll be famous one day—"

He stopped when he saw her face.

"Vampyres can get famous." Kuri commented. "But I'm bound to the clan, which...sort of takes that away."

She sighed. "Don't worry about it. I don't have any taste for fame anyhow. Have you seen much of Larten and Reiko?"

"Hm...no..." Darren admitted. "Should we be worried?"

"No." Kuri said confidently. "Reiko can handle Larten."

Darren reached out and saved the game, then turned it off, looking at her.

"I was...thinking." Darren began.

Kuri tilted her head. It had to be important if Darren was getting serious.

"Christmas is coming." Darren hinted again.

Kuri rolled her eyes. "I'm Japanese, Darren. It's...sort of different."

Darren looked at her. "I know. I read about it. It's...a day for lovers, right? And you share Christmas Cake with that special person? Well...you and I could...?"

"You mean it?" Kuri said, impressed he had gone to such lengths to impress her; getting informed on her culture.

"Let's do it!" Kuri moved to kiss him on the cheek, but Darren cleverly moved his head, catching her lips.

The two held the kiss for what seemed like forever, and then broke free, breathing hard, holding each other.


	27. Foreshadowing

Kuri entered the alleyway carefully. There was no one there. She motioned for Darren to follow.

He got very close, very fast—and stopped.

"I-I can't do it." Darren stammered, looking ashamed. "Not to you."

"I won't allow you to do it to a stranger." Kuri said sharply. "My blood is yours Darren."

The words compelled him to act. Darren lunged, and bit her arm, taking some of her blood. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a low moan.

She was...enjoying this.

He stopped reluctantly. Though Darren was full, he wanted to please her.

Suddenly a shock of red hair mixed with orange passed them.

Kuri snapped to attention. "Was that—"

"Reiko and Mr Crepsley."

"What are they doing?"

"Don't know." Darren said. "But I am going to find out."

They returned swiftly and silently to the hotel

Kuri switched on the TV. She didn't have a vision, but she was very clairvoyant and sensitive about these things.

"Aha!" Kuri said.

Darren sat next to her looking at the TV in shock.

"..Several bodies were discovered in an abandoned building by police, all of them seemingly victims of a serial killer or sacrificial cult. All of the bodies found shared the same bizarre wounds and conditions."

"Could you explain once again what those conditions were?" The anchorman asked.

The reporter nodded and cleared her throat. "The victims, who appeared to be drained of their blood, all have slit throats. The blood was possibly sucked or pumped dry, but only the police can answer that."

"Or the murderer.." Darren whispered.

"So what we saw last night was..." Kuri whispered. "Damn..."

xxx

Deep in the sewers of the unknown town, a vampyre with red markings feasted on her latest victim, and then, under her mistress' orders, she dragged the body to the marked location in the town, using her plant affinity to grow herbs that mimicked the scent of Murlough.

The vampire will kill the vampaneze, and the War of the Scars will begin.

Reiko licked the blood from her hands, and heard a sudden sound.

A blonde lock of hair skittered past her vision as she ran, faster than any vampire could flit, through the maze of sewers.

"Don't do this!" shouted Larten. "You don't have to listen to her anymore!"

Please, he pleaded in his mind. Choose me!


End file.
